Eager
by hazardousriskyunsafe
Summary: Obviously another Joey and Lauren story..review and tell me if I should continue:) RATED M for later chapters.. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Eager

_**Finally got my laptop back eeek! so happy. Can update as much as possible now, without having to rush. On the down side I have to re-write everything that wasn't posted. I hated posting short chapter and the previous chapters to this stories were pathetic hahaha. Enjoy this chapter. So I've decided to start from scratch and add chapters 1 and 3 together and added some. **_

**Chapter One.**

My phone vibrated for the second time I really wasn't one for texting why didn't my friends call me when they needed to talk to me, I mean if they called we could say everything we needed to say in one simple conversation, with texting it never ended well I just never replied. It was right to say I hated texting.

Picking up the phone of course I had two messages from Whitney, nothing surprising there. I opened up the message reading it through twice.

_**Whitney Mobile**__:_

_Message 1: 'Lo, we NEED to be at r&r's tonight never guess whose back..'_

_Message 2: Only Peter Beale, I wish I could see your face as you're reading this hahaha!'_

I had to drag my bottom lip upwards to meet my top lip. I hadn't seen Peter since last year, oh my god Walford wouldn't know what's hit it, Me, Whit and Pete three best friends back together again like old times! I squealed before hitting the green button dialling Whitney's number, it would have been so much better if Whit still lived on the square I would have just ran over to her house. I was the only one of us three that still lived on the square, still Lauren Branning the girl who liked a drink the girl whose family was screwed up and the girl who had no future. Where as Whitney was engaged, had her own house were she lived with her fiance and Peter well he was in uni, studying Law, in the sun, down in devon, I sighed being smacked in the face at how tragic my life was, again.

After a much needed chat with Whitney we had decided we would get ready at my house with the consent of 'Mommy Branning' which of course would involve lots of make-up, outfit deciding and of course pre-drinks my favourite part of the night before the actual drinking, I had a very good feeling about tonight, we were certainly gonna paint the town, Peter, Whitney and Lauren style make way Walford.

I jumped into my dark green Cleo destination Whitney's. The only good thing that had happened in the months before now, I had a car and a driving license, I had finally proven I was responsible enough to drive. I probably would have tried running dad down again if it wasn't mum that had brought me the car. Beeping the horn outside Whitney's house when I arrived, opting to stay in the car instead of going anywhere near the front door. I didn't like Whitney's fiancée Tyler at all, he made me feel uncomfortable and he had squashed Whitney's social life to almost nothing, I hadn't been afraid to tell him and Whitney that little nugget of information including she could do a lot better on more than one occasion making the situation between me and Tyler even worse typical Lauren Branning.

I had to laugh when Whitney appeared from inside with six bags, she obviously hadn't changed as much as I thought. Once she'd slammed the door shut I came running to her aid helping with her bags. It was only when I got closer that I realised she was crying. "Hey what's up?" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Can we just get out of here please?" She sniffed trying to put on a brave front, being her best friend I could see right through it. I wasn't going to argue she would tell me in her own time, we slung all her belongings into the back seats, leaving room in the boot for the booze I was going to buy on the way back to the square.

We sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Whitney calmed herself down and was ready to tell me what was going on. "It's Tyler, he told me I couldn't go out tonight and if I did then I may as well pack my things" She sobbed "I know you're going to tell me I told you so, but I couldn't turn my back on you Lo, not because of him" She said as tears escaped her eyes. I could feel my own eyes welling up it wasn't often I cried when I was sober, but to have someone who actually was willing to risk everything for me, was the nicest feeling.

"Well I'm not going to tell you I told you so, I'm just going to say thank God you've seen the light girl. I've got your back and you've got mine and tonight we've got our Pete back, what is better than this Whit?" I said bouncing on my seat and wiped the stray tears from her face.

It wasn't long before we reached home, Whitney's bags and a boot full of vodka to accompany us. I swung open the door to number 5 to find suitcases in the hallway, my mind went into overdrive thinking of all the things I could have done wrong that mum had found out about..

"Mom" I bellowed through the kitchen getting no reply

"Oh Lauren, I'm glad you're back before I go, come here" She said opening her arms towards me "I'm going away for a little while darling, I don't know when or if I'll be back" She told me taking my hands into hers.

"What? Mum No" I said "You can't just leave" I told her "What will me and Abi do?we ain't moving in with dad and that bitch Kirsty and that kid" I said getting a bit carried away swearing in front of Oscar who now had his hands to his ears.

"Om Loz, you shouldn't say words like that" He informed me his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Sorry monster, Lauren didn't mean it" I whispered in his direction "Why don't you go and play with your trains with Whitney in the living room whilst me and mommy talk" Whitney held her hand out to Oscar who gladly took it.

"I'm leaving you in charge" She whispered in my ear and stepped back to take a look at my face "I can't stay here and watch your father raise another woman's child the way I wanted him to be with mine" She said shaking her head "I trust you to look after this place and your sister, and Lauren I'm so proud of you even when you think I'm not, my first baby" We both laughed through tears. I was shocked mum trusted me with her house and with her youngest daughter.

Stepping out of the embrace and picking up all bags she'd packed, the taxi beeped outside for the second time and she was gone along with my little brother, how had things gone so wrong nothing was ever perfect but never this bad..I finally realised it was all over my family had broken under the strain there was only one person to blame, and for once it wasn't me.

_**Okay, you've already read 90% of this chapter, I've just added a little more too it this time. Chapter 4 very very soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Eager

_**This is obviously chapter four and what would have been five but all is now two if that makes sense.**_

**Chapter Two. **

Was it bad that I was going to use this as an excuse to get even more drunk then I planned earlier well not in my book and nobody would be getting in my way, operation farewell mom minus the mom and welcome home Peter was in full swing as me and Whitney clinked our shot glasses together and downing the clear liquid. numerous shots later me and Whit were nearly ready, having picked each others outfits me in a deep blue over the knee length dress and black wedges and Whitney with black leather hot pants, red see through blouse and statement red platforms, after we'd gotten dress we realised we were in literally what the other would wear, which made us both howl with laughter, maybe the alcohol had something to do with the giggling.

Make-up done pre-drinks finished we were both ready all we needed was Peter, and the night could begin. I wondered what the night had install for us.

Stepping out of number five me and Whitney agreed that she would stay with me and take my old bed sharing a room with Abi and Jay that might get a bit awkward, there was always Oscars old room, but I planned to get a lodger in there, meaning I would have a bit more extra cash and wouldn't need to use the money mom had left me until if and when we got into an emergency. We walked through the square my arm linked through hers, my killer platforms not Whitney's thing, she needed a bit more getting used to it. As we reached the end of the stalls we heard wolf whistles behind us.

"Oi, oi" Was followed I knew that voice anywhere "Walfords finest" He continued with a chuckle.

"Pete" I grinned running towards him and pulling him into a hug Whitney wanting to do the same but wasn't as fast as she hobbled along us walking towards her. "If it isn't my favourite twin" Whitney giggled as she extended her arms towards him kissing him on the cheek.

"Well this is a lovely little reunion" I interuped "But erm, lets get our drink on please, first drinks are on..Pete!" I announced laughing and linking arms with Peter and Whitney.

"Oh girls before we go in, I invited a few friends from uni down they're probably in there waiting" Peter informed us as we stood outside R&R's.

Walking into the club it was definitely going to be a good night, especially after we got through the mammoth task of walking down the stairs to the bar, "think about getting back up later" was something I whispered to Whitney as we reached the bottom.

"Where are these mates then, Pete?" I shouted over the music and buzzing of people talking.

"I don't know, can't see a thing" He shouted back "Maybe they're running late, should be here in a bit I got the train with them, they're staying at the B&B" He contiuned to shout whilst bobbing his head the music Fats was playing.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked them both insisiting on paying for the first round standing at the bar all agreeing on shots to begin with.

"What can I get you Lo?" Sharon asked to my surprise since when did she work before the bar, she was always dishing out the orders and hiding in the office.

"Erm, just some of the 6 for £1 shots times 6 please" I said, knowing full well Peter and Whitney would chicken out of drinking all their shots leaving more for me.

Thats when Uncle Jack came round the bar putting all our shots onto a tray and then handing Me, Peter and Whitney each a bucket of ice with three bottles off vodka resting inside.

"What's this for? We aren't working tonight Uncle Jack" I laughed straight faced.

"Oh I know that but you are going to have people wait on you this evening, that will be working, up in the VIP" he said laughing at my facial expression.

"Oh my God, I knew having you as my favourite uncle would get me somewhere in life" I squealed "Never knew it would the VIP of R&R my second favourite place on earth" the first being my bed after a night out here, I jumped on the spot walking towards another set on stairs that would lead me to the balcony of R&R which was known as the VIP area, I'd only ever been up here to try and get it never had I actually been allowed I never knew why I was a very important person.

_**Next chapter tomorrow. If not tonight still got two more stories to update. We'll see.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eager**

_**I've been on holiday for two weeks and the last week I've been getting back into my routine! Back to reality and don't I know it! :( If someone wants to do my 9 hour shifts whilst I stay home and write, that would be great. I apologise for taking so long to post this. I was meant to post on all my stories yesterday night but, I was just coming up with ideas for this and got completely side tracked.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Lauren's POV**

6 shots and 2 double vodka and coke's later, we were still waiting for Peter's friends. He looked disappointed that they hadn't turned up yet, I think he wanted to show how much he had changed and felt like he needed his new friends to prove that. But I could tell he had, he had downed his six shots and then some, or maybe he was drowning his sorrows about his new friends not turning up.

"Hey Peter, smile, who need's new friends when you've got your old ones ay!" I called across to him, smiling.

"Depends who your old friends are" Peter joked I scrunched my face up pretending to be upset and slapped him on the chest playfully.

I knocked back the dregs of my Vodka and pulled Peter onto the free space for a dance, Whitney had disappeared off with a lad, and I knew it wouldn't take her long to forget about Tyler.

A Million Voices my favourite song by Otto Knows pumped through the speakers as me and Pete whirled around.

There was a tap on my shoulder, it was rough. I turned around to see a small mousy looking girl and a man who looked like if he moved too much his muscles might just rip the t-shirt he was wearing into shreds.

"What's going on here then Peter?" The male said with an accusing look and shake of the head.

"Been there done that" I shot in before he could say anymore, his brows furrowed together looking at me and then Peter and wondering how the hell he could have been with me.

I recognised this girl but I don't know where from and the boy to he had eyes I'd seen before but I knew for certain I didn't know him.

"Hi, I'm Ruby…Ruby..."

"Allen. Yeah I already know who you are, you were best mates with Stacey once upon a time" I said shaking my head "Lauren, the names Lauren… Lauren Branning" I spoke in a fierce tone, her eyes lost their sparkle when she pieced it all together.

"Bradley's sister?" She said nodding but there was a question behind it.

"Yeah that's me" I said my voice breaking much to my disgrace, trying to fight the tears, I didn't take very well to speaking or hearing about Bradley, Bradley had died, after saving Lilly in a fire at number 23, Lilly survived but Bradley didn't make it and perished in the fire. Only for us to find out six months later that Lilly wasn't even Bradley's daughter.

I don't know how long I had been standing there for. But I zoned back in to find the very handsome man stood next to her again he had his hand on her shoulder and was whispering in her ear. I could just about hear what he was saying he was asking her if she'd be alright whilst he sorted out some business. He caught my gaze and winked at me, I looked at the ground feeling my cheeks blushing.

"Someone's got an admirer" Whitney slurred, her eyes looking right at the lad who had appeared again fifteen minutes ago. I looked over trying to work out where I knew him from coming up with blanks. "Oh my God Lo, hotty, walking towards you right now" In what was meant to be a whisper. I could see a smirk taking over his face knowing he'd heard what Whitney had said to me.

"Hi, I'm Joey" He said holding his hand out

"Hi, you already know who I am" I said referring to earlier when I had introduced myself to Ruby. "So what brings you to sunny old Walford?"

"Sorry I've got to take this" He said pointing to the phone blaring in his hand and swiftly moved towards the fire exit door.

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself following him outside.

_Yeah, yeah dad she's here, behind the bar. There's somebody with her though, they look pretty cosy Jack his name is Derek's brother. _

_Mhm, You with Johnny now yeah? _

_Na haven't seen Derek. _

**WHOS JOEY'S DAD? HOW DOES JOEY KNOW JOHNNY & RUBY ALLEN? WHY DO THEY WANT TO FIND DEREK? AND WHAT COULD THEY WANT WITH SHARON AND JACK? HOW WILL LAUREN REACT TO JOEY'S CONVERSATION? WILL SHE QUESTION IT? WILL SHE GET CAUGHT LISTENING?**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eager**

_**Hey guys, the second chapter for today. Enjoy…When **_**SOMEONES **_**name looks like that it means they're speaking.**_

**Chapter Four**

**LAURENS POV**

"What you doing out here?" Joey asked "Miss me already?" He laughed.

"Cocky aren't you?" I said raising my eyebrow "I'm looking for my uncle actually, we've run out of vodka in there, what a liberty eh"

"Your uncle, he works here yeah?" Joey asked me

"No, not usually. But they're short staffed, his wife Sharon, she owns half of this place, I guess they needed the staff tonight. And there he is…" I said pointing to Uncle Jack who was now stood down stairs at the bar.

**JOEYS POV**

'And there he is'… Lauren said pointing towards the man who was at the bar earlier with Sharon. My eyebrows pulled together, remembering Lauren telling me earlier she was a Branning, meaning she was related to Derek. A chill ran down my spine thinking about that man, how he dare invade my mind, my fist clenched into a ball.

"Hello earth to Joey" Lauren said waiting a hand in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her

"You coming down? I kind of overheard you on the phone" She asked and admitted to listening to my conversation not that I didn't know she was already. As we made our way down.

**SHARONS POV**

"A lot of new faces in the bar tonight" I said to Jack, rubbing my hand over his chest when we finally had no customers at the bar.

"Oi, you old codgers, get a room" I heard Lauren shout as she stood at the other end of the bar, with a very good looking lad,

"Charming as usual" I said Jack chuckling behind me.

"Can we have some more vodka please favourite Auntie and Uncle?" She asked with a big cheesy grin the first time Lauren had called me Auntie I blushed looking at Jack

"Best make your way down to the cellar then favourite Uncle we're out of Vodka" I said.

**JOEYS POV**

Me and Lauren stood at the bar waiting for Jack to come back up from the cellar he was taking longer than I had expected him to.

"So how much of my conversation did you hear" I began quizzing Lauren.

"All of it, so what is it you want with Derek?" She questioned before I had chance to answer she spoke again "Actually, unless it involves him being harmed or even taken off the earth then I don't want to know" She said shaking her head

If only she knew…I thought to myself laughing

I was shook out of my thought when a familiar hand was placed on my shoulder and the sound of smashing glass filled my ears.

I turned around to find dad stood there and Johnny in the further by the door.

"Alright Son" Dad said "Sharon…"

**SHARONS POV**

Jack handed me the box of vodka he had brought in from the cellar. I took two bottles out of it and headed towards Lauren and the mystery male he was with someone else, this time I knew him.

My dead husband, Dennis Rickman stood in front of me the bottles slipped out of my hands bringing attention to myself, smashing on the floor.

"Alright Son" I heard him say to Lauren's friend and then look at me saying my name the way he had the night he was stabbed "Sharon..."

_**I don't believe I wrote this the way I wanted to, I have tried and tried to get it the way I wanted it, but this is the best I can come up with. **_

_**I HOPE to be back sometime tomorrow but I'm not 100% sure, I'll try my absolute best review let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Eager**

**Chapter four**

Me, Joey and Whitney ended up going back to my place, I told Peter that he should have a night with Ruby without Joey being there as her body guard and he almost jumped at the chance, making me and Ruby laugh.

The first night mum is gone and I have the ex-local gangsters offspring in my house oh how proud she'd be. Of course Abi was awake when we got back, worrying about me and mum and now Whitney who was in the bedroom being sick in the bucket Abi had gotten out of the cupboard for me she was surprised when I came in not even half cut.

She wasn't surprised that mum had left, I guess we all saw it coming but hoped it never would, dad had a lot of explaining to do when me and my sister next saw him, God help our father two Branning sisters both with identical fiery tempers, Abi's much worse than mine of course, when I was angry I turned to drink whereas Abs would fight the cause and win obviously.

After I had made sure Whitney was safe in bed, I had made sure she was lay on her side and not her back because if she decided to be sick she would choke. I had put abs to bed, much to her disgrace, I'm 17 Lauren not 7 I don't need tucking into bed at night, I stroked her hair until she fell asleep, after I had reassured her that everything was going to be fine and we would survive the upcoming times without mum, proving that 17 year olds do need tucking in and reassurance, I think Abi forgets sometimes I was 17 once and I needed that same reassurance. Jay had come in a little later that after working the night shift at Mcklunkys. Rambling about Shirley and how she left early leaving him with the drunks when R&R's closed before the usual time.

After all that I finally got the chance to sit down, kicking off my shoes I jumped onto the sofa sitting down next to Joey, even though my eyes where shut I could feel his gaze on me, and if I opened my eyes I knew for a fact he was smirking. "What are you smirking at?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes.

"You" He replied simply with a chuckle

I sat up crossing my legs on the sofa and looked him in the eye "So, Joey you thought I was being kind when I asked if you wanted to have my sofa for the night, but… It was just a plot to get you here and explain to me how the hell you are the son of my auntie's dead husband/brother?" I asked not holding back.

"Well first of all obviously he isn't dead and second where the do I start?" He said shaking his head

"At the beginning?" I asked sarcastically

"Ok, Mum and Dad had me when dad was only 17 he lied to my mum about his age saying he was 23, mum was 26 at the time and obviously found out later on but it was too late, she was pregnant. Before my Mum found out she was pregnant she had a one night stand with a guy named Derek at my Auntie Tanya and Uncle Max's wedding… She later found out he was Max's brother" he paused looking at me checking my reaction, I tried to act as though I wasn't surprised, I knew I recognised those eyes, the same deep get lost in them kind of eyes, my Auntie Rainie's eyes, I never got to meet her, but I never knew she had a son, mum never mentioned him. I stood up and took a picture from the mantelpiece, a picture of mum and her bridesmaid my auntie at her wedding and handed it to Joey. He stroked her face and began to speak again.

"After that she left and never spoke to her family again" Taking a breath before he carried on "I was born and mum suffered with postnatal depression, mum never told anyone about me or how she was feeling. She drank and turned to drugs, whilst trying to bring me up. She was off the drugs until I was 12 and then it all went downhill again, I remember the day like it was yesterday I had come home from school having ripped my trousers for the 2nd time that week, mum would sow them up like she always did we couldn't afford new trousers, she shouted at me telling me I need to be more careful with things and I told her I hated her and how I wished she wasn't my mum and that I wanted to live with my dad. At the time I thought Derek was my dad and I hadn't met him before. The next day mum dropped me off at school like she did everyday she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me goodbye, but it wasn't the same as usual. I came out of school that afternoon having given up waiting for mum to pick me up. I walked all the way home by myself and knocked on the door that was already open I found mum in a bad way on the sofa she was pale sweating and shaking I'd never seen her that way before, I pulled her face into my lap and she spoke to me for the last time saying that she loved me and how sorry she was at the time I didn't know why she was sorry, I'd never experienced death before, having only had mum in my life. She died in my arms and I found out she had died of a drug and drink overdose, but this was after I had been placed in the care of Derek Branning. I only stayed with him for a month two months at the most and almost every day he would hit me, refuse to take me to school and make me be involved in his dodgy deals" He stopped speaking to look at the picture again shaking his head.

"One day he left the house having received some news he didn't like, I was surprised that I hadn't had a beating that morning and entered the living room finding a box on the coffee table, that box had everything inside from mum to me, it included the information I dreamed of having that Derek wasn't my biological father and it had a contact number and address for my dad's friend if ever I needed it. That day I packed my things and left in search for my real father" My eyes were glued to him wanting to find out the outcome and if he had a happy ending.

"I got there and met a guy named Johnny Allen the man from the club earlier and he took me under his wing, saying my dad had gone away on business. That's when I met Ruby me and her got on well and stuck up for each other in school, I was like her brother and vice versa. But I was always waiting for my real dad, the missing piece of my puzzle the person who would look after me the one I dreamt of back when mum was alive" He explained, without looking up from the floor, which I was grateful for because I was crying, how could someone go through so much and still be here telling the story to a complete stranger.

"About two years after I'd been living with the Allen's my dad arrived. Back then he was only Dennis to me. I was always cautious of him, thinking he would either leave or hit me, but I learnt to trust him and him me, he told me of his wife Sharon and how he had to leave her because Derek was threatening her life and tried to kill him, I grew up and so did Ruby, but me and dad grew together and worked as a team with Johnny running a club called Scarlett's close to Leed's uni, where Ruby was studying" He looked at me before finishing off what he was saying "And the rest is history or maybe I should say you know the rest I'd love to tell you why we are all here, but as the old old saying goes Lauren if I told you I'd have to kill you" He said with a wink.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up offering to make Joey a coffee and wanting to quickly get out of the room before he realised I was crying. I boiled the kettle and sliced some cake from in the fridge. And made my way back into the living room to find Joey with the picture on his chest still in his hands fast asleep, his face so calm I would have never guessed he had been through so much, it just goes to show a smile can hide a thousand secrets but I already knew that. I pulled the snug from off the sofa and wrapped him in it and then kissing him on the forehead. It felt strange having to look after everyone else it was usually the other way around, maybe others needed it more than I did.

_**So now you all know how all this happened with Dennis and Johnny. Are you shocked at who Joey's mum is? I hope you liked this chapter it's the only way I could think of to get everything out for the whole Joey Dennis relationship. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eager**

_**I'm hoping this makes sense… May contain a very love sick Joey...Enjoy.**_

**Chapter **

**JOEY'S THOUGHTS**

**The morning after I woke up on the sofa, I could smell what I can only describe as a full English. The smell made me feel sick, breakfast wasn't my thing the closest thing to breakfast I had a cup of coffee and maybe a biscuit and the biscuit usually went a miss. **

**The door on the far side of the room opened and Lauren crept in, I guess trying to be quiet she placed two mugs of coffee on the coffee table and then picked up the frame that was on the floor and propped it up on the mantelpiece. She still hadn't noticed I was awake, totally oblivious, she looked beautiful this morning, not that she didn't the night before, but her hair was scraped into a bun she had no make-up on and the most oversized pyjama's I'd ever seen with little micky mouse faces on them, they drowned her but she still looked beautiful and ridiculously cute.**

"**Hi" I said **

"**Oh you're awake, I made you a coffee, Nan's in the kitchen making breakfast, but who likes fry ups or cereal, I'd rather a cup of coffee unless you're a freak like them, if so go ahead, she always tries to make me eat so you can have mine" She said with a big grin on her face. **

**She moved my feet out of the way, and sat down placing them down on her lap. "Make yourself at home" I chuckled before realising the stupidity of what I'd just said Lauren obviously got there before me.**

"**Well I've got a room upstairs, my coats on the hook, I have a set of keys on the hallway table and I've got a mug right here with my name on it" She stared at me raising her mug and even though I didn't know her very well I knew for a fact she hadn't finished "Other than those things oh yeah and the fact that this is my home and I do actually live here, I should be saying that too you" She said laughing. **

**My phone rang finally stopping her from staring at me, she had obviously noticed the embarrassment on my face. It was my dad, he was outside number 5 and we had to go back to Leeds now he'd just seen Derek and whatever he had planned wasn't planned for today. I said my goodbye's to Lauren and Cora who I hadn't told I was in fact her grandson, I didn't plan on doing so either, how awkward would that be 'Oh hi nan I'm your long lost grandson' Wouldn't go down to well. Lauren walked me to the front door and showed me out. "Bye Joey, was nice meeting you. I'll see you around' She said sweetly smiling but not showing her teeth. **

"**Yeah see you around" I replied, but before I ran down the stairs I tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, why did I do that?**

**Lauren and I had exchanged numbers, I'd been tagged in numerous pictures on Facebook and most of them were pictures of me and her, I don't even remember them being taken and I'd hardly had anything to drink. We still hadn't spoken and I didn't know whether to text her first or wait for her to speak to me first, I was back in Leeds waiting for our call to move to Walford for good, dad had said he'd found the perfect place for us on the square. **

'**Hi Lauren, it's kind of strange but I miss you, do you miss me? Probably not' I saved the message in my drafts, I couldn't send that I shook my head and began to write again. 'Look I can't stop thinking about you and it's becoming a problem' I saved that message again to my drafts, I couldn't send that either, yeah I couldn't stop thinking about her but that wasn't the problem I was the problem, she had turned my brain into mush. Its 3am and Lauren is literally all I can think about, I haven't kissed her but all I want is her lips on mine, it's the same as every hour, every minute every second since I met her. **

**I closed my eyes again putting the phone on the side, I don't know why I was bothering, and I knew there wasn't a chance I was going to sleep tonight. After having my eyes closed for 10 minutes they were open again and being blinded by the light of my phone's screen. 'Thanks for listening to me the other night, I'd never told anyone all the details of my childhood before, you're special' Why was I saying all of this Lauren doesn't want to know that, she was just being nosey like she said. But I just want to be around her, all the time, the conversations telling her everything she wants to know, the smiles, giggles, jokes and of course the sarcasm oh the sarcasm that girl she was something else, and somewhere else other than here in her micky mouse pyjama's and that sucked, it really did.**

**At 5AM I finally thought of the perfect words to say, simple and true. **

'**Hi Lauren, I'm glad we met'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eager**

_**I have no idea why everything was in bold the previous chapter. I apologise for that, I would have reposted but that would just be confusing…now you all know that was a technical hitch. So Joey's very very very love sick, but is Lauren the feeling the same? Erm…**_

**Chapter Seven**

**LAURENS THOUGHTS**

Joey, had gone and I knew for a fact I wasn't going to see him again or even speak to him we'd only exchanged numbers for the sake of it and now all I had to focus on was Me and Abi trying our up most hardest to try and not strangle Whitney and her living habits, dirty plates on the side of the sink even in the sink, actually dirty plates everywhere under the bed, on top of tables even under tables, clothes scattered everywhere, various items of make-up in places we didn't even realise we had, all belonging to Whitney. Jay had woken up this morning and almost broken his neck flying over a pair of 6 inch heels, in the dark and who was the first person to complain about being woken up at 7'oclock in morning by his crashing to the floor, Whitney…Well actually that was me, but Whitney was a very close second and boy did she regret even complaining, me I was to annoyed to even contemplate an argument but Abigail had given Whitney a piece of her mind, about how Jay couldn't afford to be out of work this morning and that she needed to tidy up her crap, she had a room and plenty of draws and wardrobe space for that. Hang on I thought I was in charge here, hello everyone it's 7 in the morning back to bed.

The day went by pretty quick, I slept through quite nicely until 2'oclock in the afternoon and when I did the house was the way mum had left it, clean and tidy and everything Whitney had was now organised in her room, we can all guess who did that, big thanks to Abi.

I was cooking tea for everyone tonight, a welcome to Jay and Whitney and a house meeting set a few ground rules.

I cooked Spaghetti Bolognese and Cheesecake for afters.

Abi had taken control of the rules and I just agreed, it was the first time she had spoken of my drinking and told me it needed to be curved, she was right but I didn't want to agree with her, my little sister telling me I needed to drink less that's when you know it's bad. I was very proud of myself having made my glass of wine last the whole night. At the end of the night, Whitney was on washing up duty, because well to be honest she needed the practice. She tried her upmost to get out of it, using the 'I'm a guest' excuse, I'm sorry Whit that one don't wash anymore, and well actually it does because you aren't a guest anymore. And everyone else had gone to bed, she peeped her head through the door as I was about to sleep and crept into the bed with me.

Her words were 'I hate the thought of sleeping in a bed alone Lolly' It must be hard for her, going from being engaged living with someone and moving away from your family to moving back to that place explain how everyone was right and that your relationship was a mess and all you have left is your alcoholic best friend and her sister.

We had chatted for a while and come to the conclusion that falling asleep was much better than falling in love, especially when it was falling asleep with me. And that's exactly what we did, we fell asleep holding hands, just like old times when we went camping back then it was Whit-Woo and Lolly against the world or against Bianca and Max and of course Tony, but that's history.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table, the clock next to it informed me it was 5AM is this a sick joke, is everyone in the world trying to stop me from sleeping. I'm a too tiered for midnight chats, I thought it could be mum but even she wouldn't dare text me at this ridiculous hour. Picking up the phone…

Joey: _Hi, Lauren I'm glad we met _

'I'm not glad we met' I went to press send and my mind told me no 'Yeah was great meeting you, regret giving you my number though' I laughed but decided not to send that either, it was too early for sarcasm even for me. I hated Joey right now for waking me up, it was now 6AM and I couldn't stop thinking of what to reply. He may have thought I was too eager if I replied straight away, but he was probably asleep now. Even better, I could wake him up now.

Who am I trying to fool? I want to kiss him so hard it's almost soft. I want it to be the type of kiss that leaves us both lightheaded. The type that makes us look into each other's eyes, in utter disbelief that we could have created something so perfect and magical between us. I just want, no need to feel those lips on mine, those perfectly shaped lips, because they have given me the best conversation of my life without even realising… I want more, he should be here to wake me up at 5AM not texting me.

I sent my reply,

Lauren: _Hi Joey, you woke me up at 5AM…prick_

_**So Lauren isn't so easy on herself or Joey on the feelings…So looks like love sick Joey and sick of love Lauren?**_


End file.
